Gravitina
Gravitina is an antagonist in the Disney animated series, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. She is a member of Zurg's alliance in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Vs Vexus Vexus, the Queen of the Cluster, arrives on Planet Z, intent on conquering it. Captain Gantu proves more than competent enough to take care of her foot soldiers, but Vexus proves her worth by matching Warhok in combat. Gravitina enters the fray, though Vexus gets an initial edge and knocks her down. Gravitina gets her revenge, using her telekinetic abilities to hit Vexus with pillows and send her falling down a set of stairs. Gravitina eventually tires of toying with her enemy; she summons a solar flare to come down and incinerate the Queen of the Cluster. Vexus dies before uttering a scream. The Battle of Planet Z Gravitina participates in the final defense of Planet Z against Megatron's Decepticon forces. After Blackarachnia defeats NOS-4-A2, Gravitina uses her gravitational prowess to send the robot flying through the cosmos. Lugnut, however, buries Gravitina in rubble. She escapes, binding both Lugnut and Blitzwing to each other using special magnetic cuffs. She survives the battle, witnessing Zurg's lucky victory. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Death Sensing that a new war is about to be unfolded, Zurg sends Gravitina, as one of his last forces, to recruit more allies to his empire. As she starts her search, Gravitina stambles upon a space ship, currently ruled by the alien species of the Heed. Gravitina then acts as an attraction girl, wanting to amuse the aliens. Because of her attraction, the Heed easily fall, listening to her offers. However, before she could continue, another alien race, the Mutants of Denebria, start their assault, by taking out the Heed. Gravitina confronts one of the mutant warriors, Crita. Using the powers of gravity, Gravitina destroys the ceiling above Crita, causing the fallen debris to hit the mutant female. However, before she could finish her, Crita retaills and knocks her out. While fighting with Crita, Skeletor on the other hand reveals his secret weapon, as he activates the asteroid ray, a weapon cabale to draw several asteroids on their ship, causing to blow the entire space ship to blow out. Gravitina, along with the rest of the Heed, perishes in the explosion of the space ship. Disney Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Category:Disney Villains Category:Zurg's Empire Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Toy Story / Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains